Fifteen
by Princess-N-xoxo
Summary: Rachel is still living in the school girl fantasy of dating a guy on the football team. Based on Taylor Swift's song fifteen. PEZBERRY! Faberry friendship


**Fifteen**

I had been dating Finn Hudson ever since I was fifteen and now at 17 after a couple of break ups I'm still dating him. Lately though it hasn't been Finn who is catching my eyes when I'm meant to be watching him a football practice I find my gaze drifting to match the cheerio's instead well one cheerleader in particular; Santana Lopez.

"Rachel are you listening to me?" Finn asked annoyed

"Huh? Sorry what were you saying?" I asked once I registered that he once impatiently waiting for an answer

"I'm done we can go. Why weren't you listening to me?" he whined

"Sorry I was thinking of songs for glee" I lied, he seemed to believe this.

* * *

Two days later he dragged me to the auditorium right before glee.

"Rachel I've been thinking about my future lately and since I didn't get the football scholarship I decided that since I love you and you love me we should get married. Rachel Berry will you marry me?" he asked, so sure that I would say yes. I'm pretty sure he insulted me twice during his proposal.

"Uh I don't know, let me think about it" I said before rushing out of the auditorium to find Quinn, I found her already sitting in the choir room "Quinn can I talk to you?" I asked my best friend

"Sure Rach is everything okay?" she asked as we walked over to the bathroom adjacent to the choir room

"No Finn asked me to marry him!" I whispered

"He what?" she was dumbfound

"Asked me to marry him and in his proposal he insulted me" I repeated

"Rach you have to tell him no and break it off we both know you're not into him anymore" Quinn stated

"But Quinny she doesn't like me that way actually she hates me!" I whined, we'd had this conversation many times before

"I know for a fact the she is into you, give it a shot and even if you don't still end things with Finn" she said as she left the bathroom leaving me to my thoughts.

"Just go ask her" Quinn pushed me towards where Santana was sitting alone

"I can't and I'm with Finn" I told her

"Only because your still living that school girl fantasy of dating a guy on the football team" she said before giving me the final push as well as un-knowingly giving me a song to sing.

* * *

"Hey Santana can I sit here?" I pointed to the empty seat beside her

"Sure" her face seemed to brighten up a little

"If I ask you something will you be honest with me?" I asked and when she nodded her head I continued "will y- is it rude to break up with someone in song" she seemed to pick up on the change of words

"What were you going to say?" she arched her eyebrow

"Nothing" I lied

"Well I think first you should break up with the giant oaf and then sing" she answer

"Okay thanks I'll be back soon" I waved as I quickly went to track down Finn

* * *

"Hey Finn" I called

"Hey Rach do you have an answer yet" he asked

"Yes I do, I I started only to be rudely cut off

"Great I was think of having the ceremony after nationals" he rambled

"Uh Finn my answer is no, I'm not in love with you" I finally confessed

"Of course you are, you're just confused" he said

"No I'm not its over" I walked away before he could say anything else . Once back in glee I asked Quinn if she would mind if I used his name in, of course she didn't mind.

"Mr Schue I have something I would like to sing" I announce as he walked in the room

"Okay Rachel take it away" he said

* * *

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while __**– I waved to Brittany who excited waved back**__  
Try and stay out of everybody's way_

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town

_**– after this year I would be in New York**__  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before" __**– even though Finn wasn't a senior he was still the golden boy**_

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you

_**– Finn didn't love me he was settling for me **__  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen_

You sit in class next to a blonde named Quinn

_**– First day of freshman year Quinn and I were seated together and from there our friendship grew **__  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool __**– Of course Quinn was one of those girls for a while until baby gate happened**__  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can__**- she was going to Yale which wasn't too far from NYADA**_

And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're daddy's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one

_**– Back then I did think Finn was the one, I chanced a glance at him and he was looking happy as if I had come to my senses, just wait!**__  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends_

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team

_** I stared right at him when I sung this line and now he looked confused**__  
But I didn't know it at fifteen_

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday

_**– and Finn thought I was too but no I had finally realised**__  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine __**– I was going to succeed on Broadway and not have anything tying me to this cow town**__  
And Quinn gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried __**– When Quinn found out that she was pregnant we were both deviated and then we cried more when he told her he wasn't interested**_

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors

* * *

"Finn I meant what I said before I won't marry you I have bigger plans than that and I have feelings for someone else" I told him in front of the whole club, when I admitted I had feelings for someone else I glance at Santana

"Is that what you were trying to say before?" Santana asked trying to piece everything together

"Yes" I took a deep breath "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes Rae, how long? She asked as she approached me

"Most of the year" I whispered

"Why didn't you say so?" she asked, now standing in front of me

"I was afraid you would laugh and say no" I admitted shyly. Instead of answering she pulled me into a searing kiss; our first kiss. I remember hearing Finn storm out and Quinn saying 'finally'.

"Never" San said breathlessly

* * *

**AN: What did you think? Oh and Puck isn't Quinn's baby daddy in this it was another guy on the football team. Faberry Friendship**


End file.
